Unlikely Pairing
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A series of one-shot from regular to x-over! What if these two certain people get together? Will it be very unlikely pairing or an common pairing you see in many stories? What else can make it more unlikely and strange pairing? Let's find out! Warning: Most chapters may contain lemons or not.


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you one of the latest stories, Unlikely Pairing! A mixed of non-smut and smut series of one-shot from one series to crossover!**

 **Surprise! I come with early presents, which is bunch of new stories (Last one on its way in a bit), and bearer of news, plus one LAST WARNING for a certain individuals/group so don't skim/skip them because they are very important!**

 **Let's start with good news first!**

 **First: My channel seems to be doing pretty decent with few videos out. It's so-so, not good but also not bad, just decent. It's just mostly education videos for signs and deaf culture, I mean I find it pretty easy since there's not really a lot of active deaf channels lately…That's your hint, by the way! But that don't mean I'm going to end hiatus any time sooner because I need to add more videos and try to get a solid decent base first, if I'm lucky, and don't forget about the fact that I'm still working with my friend on his game.**

 **Second: It's pretty oblivious that we get new stories and a couple updates but guess what? All stories will get a 'book cover'! That's right, you hear me! Book Cover! I even don't have to pay for it because a good friend of mine from college is doing it for free. Long story short, I 'sold' some ideas/suggestions to him for his cartoon channel and he want to give me credit for the ideas but I said no thank, but will you draw me some fanarts for free? He said sure. He don't know that I'm planning to use the fanarts as book cover and he also have no complete idea that some of my ideas/suggestions are from my fanfic stories…Shh, that's our secret. When will we see the book cover? Not right away because it'll take a lot of time, of course, but I will put them up as soon as I get it from him when he get some free time.**

 **Okay, that's all good news I have on me…Now here's the bad news…**

 **The new stories you see right now are the LAST/FINAL new stories from me. That's right! These are the final stories you will receive from me! Once the non-smut/lemon stories are completed, I'm done! Done! The lemon stories will be update sporadically from now onward…**

 **I'm really sorry about that. The truth is that at the beginning when I wrote my first story, I thought I would make many stories because I have so many ideas that some was so unique or very rare but as the time went by, this place have take some toll on me in several forms. While I encountered a lot of good denizens/people here who have enjoying my stories and I'm really thankful that they have been very understanding and support me in everything, I also have encountered some worst denizens/spammers who have getting on my nerves from time to time and very few was really low…Very low enough to attempt to bash me for refusing to take their stories requests/challenge after I politely refuse and point out that I don't do them as I have stated in my profile, that did happened a couple time but not often but what happen often is the spammers…You have no idea how many time I have thought about quitting on it, like just get up and go away but what keep me going was because of you all good denizens, you all were so good to me and I really don't want to let you down until I completed the stories with plot. If you all wonder that the worst denizens/spammers have something do with my decision, no…Well, they have a little part to that but no, not at all. What truly make me decide to make these decisions? Life is very short and I haven't done much with it, I mean, I spend several years just writing chapter after chapter, doing nothing and taking few very short breaks until this year. I want to find a real job, I want to find a girlfriend, I want to start a family, I want to travel around the world, I want to do something and so on, I want to live my life the way I always dream it to be…Plus, I have lost enough friends and family members to afterlife so I better get out of this writing race and make a lot of memories with them as much as possible as I can while making myself a better person instead of moping around in my safe bubble place. It's time for me to take a risk and do something different.**

 **Don't worry, my decision does not mean that I will stop writing current stories…Plus, the mass update won't be changed at all…What will be change is that I will write all chapters for one to few more stories then update them as soon as it's completed, which completed a story in one go but it'll be extremely slow, depending on the process. Lemon stories will be update sporadically whenever a mood hit me, I mean, a lemon chapter take a lot of time to think about and make it realistic…Plus, I'm not really into these kind of stories lately…It's kinda like when you watch enough porn and be bored with it, you know this kinda feeling?**

 **Anyway…Long story short, I need to live my life before it's too late and I don't want any regrets. There will be mass update in future, one or more stories with plots will be completed in one go per update and lemon stories will update sporadically from now onward.**

 **That's all bad news I have right now…One more thing before we get everything out of the way…That is mostly aimed at the 'update' spammer(s) and I won't say what story I'm talking about, only the spammers know since they kept asking for this story to be updated all the time but I suggest everyone to read it so you can see my explanation and it will really affect a certain story. Head up, I'm really sorry for heavy cursing. I also put the last warning up on my profile.**

 **PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE IT'S VERY SERIOUS WARNING AND THAT IS REALLY A LAST WARNING!**

 **Okay, it really makes me so furious and I'm not really an easy person to get pissed off but I'm really so fucking pissed off! While some of you are familiar with my problem with 'update' spammer, what you all don't know is that someone…or a group, I'm not sure but I think it's same person…have been fucking spamming recently updated stories, asking me to update a certain fucking story over and over every fucking single day! I bet some of you will go, 'Oh, it's just one spam a day, that's nothing…Just delete it like usual'. NO! this spammer did it more than once! The first two weeks, this guy spam the updated stories one time every damn day then on Sat and Sun, the spammer spam TEN TIMES on BOTH DAY EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND! Like I have said before, I have to stop and deleted them, which DELAY the process like I FUCKING SAID! You think someone would take this hint after seeing that I deleted them? Well, this guy don't! I can see this person on other side go, 'Oh, it don't get through, maybe I will increase it up to two time, maybe he'll see it'. The spams went up from one a day to more than one a fucking day, begging for this certain story to be update! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT! Sometime I accidently deleted some guest reviews because of this DAMN SPAMS! DON'T YOU SPAMMERS FUCKING READ THE AN AND MY PROFILE?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP FUCKING WITH ME WITH THIS 'UPDATE A CERTAIN STORY' SPAM, I'M GONNA FUCK WITH YOU BACK!**

 **IF YOU KEEP IT UP, ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS CERTAIN STORY…GUESS WHAT? I'LL REMOVE IT! YES! I WILL FUCKING REMOVE THIS CERTAIN STORY AND I MEAN IT!**

 **Spam me for this damn certain story and I will remove it! YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT WANT TO TEST ME! I will remove it temporary! YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED!**

 **Last warning done.**

 **In this story, it will ranging from anime to TV and there will be crossovers. Almost everything won't have any follow-up chapters, just few but it depend on certain series. It's all about a single-pairing and most of time, it will be a pairing that make you go 'WTF, these two?!' and 'Really, it go like that?!'…But at same time, there will be some common pairing that you already have seen before.**

 **To make it more interesting, there will be a lot of 'what if this character is…' chapters! For example…Again, it's just an example that come right off my head…For example, what if Stain is young and he end up with…Or what if Peter Parker is just a normal guy with no power and he end up with…Or What if Wendy is teenager and she end up with…Or a certain character have superpower and end up with…You know the rest.**

 **Why I decide to make this story? There are two reasons why I make it…One, have you ever wonder what if a certain character end up with a certain character then you decide to look them up on fanfic, only to be disappointed when you find out that they don't have a single story or have been placed as an background/supporting character who never get a someone? That have happened to me few times when I decide to look around for one of my favorite characters in unlikely pairing and well…Nothing!**

 **What else to expect from this story? Well, pretty a lot of contents. While there are some contents, it will be mixed with non-smut and smut chapters…Meaning there are chapters that have no lemon, just focusing on relationship and etc. At same time, there will be some chapters that just go straight to lemon. It's mixed so you never know what to get.**

 **But we just have one short chapter for now because of repeal.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of UP.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Street Fighter x Dead Or Alive: Ryu x Lisa Hamilton**

* * *

"Wait, wait, back up." Zack spit his drink out with few rough coughs as some people looked at Lisa weirdly, they were in a large ballroom for a congratulation party and almost all contestants were present. "You're what?!" His sunglass slides down to expose his widened eyes with dropping jaw.

"I'm seeing Ryu for a little while." Lisa sip her wine with a tiny smirk, amused by her friends' reaction.

"…The ninja guy or the new guy that can fire Kamehameha from his hands?" Tina asked with few blinks.

"The latter." Lisa replied.

"…Really?" Tina corked her eyebrow at her, "When did that happened?"

"After he defeated me in second round." She answered, "He come up to me in between rounds to talk about my fighting style and where I learn it…Then one thing lead to other thing and we end up having few dates." Lisa shrugged her shoulders slightly as she take another sip from her wine and some exchange strange looks to each other, never expect her to go out with a newcomer like Ryu. Someone was about to say something but Ryu approach them at Lisa's side with two plate in his hands.

"Lisa, here you go." Ryu hand one plate over to Lisa with a light smile.

"Thank, hon." Lisa returned his smile before she give him a glance from head to toe, "…Ryu, I thought you said you have a formal clothing for this event."

"I do." Ryu looked at her puzzlingly, he wears his white gi and red headband like always. "I'm wearing it right now." He gestured at his clothing.

"…Ryu…" Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose, "…After that, we are going shopping and get you some suits." Ryu blink at her and she just shake her head, she really need to take a lot of work 'fixing' her new boyfriend. Her friends still stare at them stunningly.

* * *

Lisa and Ryu stumble into her apartment with few bumps as they make out with each other, they have return from one of their dates and the black fighter decide to jump on her boyfriend as soon as they reach her door. They bump around all way to her bedroom and once they get in, Lisa's hands start to fondle around with his pant while they kept making out then she finally pull it out with few strokes. "Li…" Ryu moan softly into his lover's lip and she shush him with few kisses before she eagerly get down on her knees then swallow his erected member as her right hand fondle with his balls. A soft groan escape his lip as soon as Lisa's head bob slowly then increasing her speed and he place his right hand behind her head as his hip thrust slightly, matching her blowjob speed.

After about few minutes, Lisa move her head away from his throbbing member and she immediately stroke it furiously as her tongue snake around the tip. Without any warning, her lover suddenly ejaculate near her opening mouth and some land on her blouse shirt as she give him a couple stroke. "Whoops, I get my clothes dirty." Lisa wiped some leftover fluid off her chin with a smirk as she get up to her feet, "I need to get out…Mind if you help me out?"

"Gladly." Ryu smirked at her and he turn her around then press himself against her back as their hands roam over Lisa's body, caressing and groping in process. His right hand slide inside her skirt and panty, immediately slip his index and middle fingers inside her lower mouth with slow thrusts as his hip rub up against her rear and Ryu manage to take Lisa's shirt and bra off with one hand during their makeout. The moaning woman wiggle her skirt down, her action increase her pleasure as her lover finger her faster and about couple minutes later, Ryu remove his hand away from her before he make her lie down on her bed then kneel in front of her groin, immediately push his tongue inside her.

Lisa let an moan out as her lover eat her out for a while until she hit her climax before she tug Ryu's arm lightly, "G-G-Get up here, fuck me." Ryu obey her as he place himself above her in missionary position and he slowly enter her lower mouth then start thrusting at slow pace. "D-Don't go slow, faster…" Lisa moan out before her moans become louder as soon as Ryu's hips suddenly buck wildly to her pleasure and her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer with grinding groin. Her lover start to shower her neck and breasts with kisses before his mouth latch onto her right breast, sucking it greedily and her other breast was fondle by his free hand as the thrusting speed reach up to furious speed, causing the bed to bounce nosily since it's scraping against solid floor.

"L-L-Lisa, I'm going to…" Ryu grunt out, feeling pressure building up within his thrusting member.

"D-Do it inside." Lisa moan out and Ryu suddenly pound into her wildly then without any warning, he release his seed inside her as they keep their hips moving with moans for who know how long. After few rounds, Ryu roll off his panting lover and they lie side to side.

"I-I-I-I'm glad we did it…" Ryu glanced at his lover with a smile.

"Yeah…" Lisa suddenly mount him in cowgirl position, immediately bounce on him with a wicked smile. "But we're not done yet." She run her hands across his chest, "There are so many things that we need to do…And few rooms."

"W-W-Wait, what?" Ryu paled, he may be a martial artist but he don't think he have enough stamina if she want to fuck him longer. He won't be able to get any rest for the night or early morning.

* * *

"It's about time you get married, buddy." Ken smirked at his best friend as they hang outside before he glance at Lisa chatting with his wife in a distance, "But I don't expected you to marry someone like her. No offense."

"I understand." Ryu laughed, "Her friends also thought the same thing, they said that we were a unlikely couple."

"I see." Ken chuckled lightly and they just watch the nature for a bit until Ken snicker lightly, drawing a curious look from Ryu. "Sorry, I was trying to picture you as a father to a kid but that's not possible since you both just got married recently."

"…Um…" Ryu coughed into his fist embarrassingly, "I think you might in few months…"

"…Say what?!" The blonde man pull a double-take out with widened eyes and Ryu just smile guiltily, mixed with some happiness. He's really glad that he decides to take part in DOA tournament or he'll never get a chance to meet his wife and have a family sooner.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of UP! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just start the first chapter off with a crossover of Street Fighter and Dead or Alive and we just saw a unlikely pairing!**

 **What pairing will we see next? Will it be unlikely or common pairing? Will it be an crossover or not? Who know? Let's find out next time…Hopefully…**

 **Reminder: Please see the last warning and news in profile.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
